character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumiya (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary One of the five pillars of the Qilin Realm. He came to retrieve the mysticker that Shugo left behind to take care of all the blazers in the division. After he retrieved it, he was caught by Daichi's Tamamayu. However, after an explosion from his mysticker, he got free and disappeared into a puff of flame. He uses Kaine as experiment to know Daichi's secret. Then when Sumiya want to use other Qilin mysticker to studying Kaine, he shoots Makiura with his Crimson Enku fire. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Sumiya Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age: Likely early to mid 20’s Classification: Human, Blazer, Flame Pillar, Flame Salaryman, Sumiya of the Crimson Enku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire based Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-High), Body Control, Pain Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Pain Suppression (in Blazer Drive) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' 'Town Level, higher in Blazer Drive [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''FTL+ (scales to Kuroki), higher in Blazer Drive [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Superhuman (with Mystickers) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Town class [[Durability|'Durability']]: Town Level '(Intangibility and regeneration make him very hard to kill) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman [[Range|'Range']]:''' Average human melee range normally, Extender melee range with fire based attacks '''Standard Equipment: Crimson Enku [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Skilled combatant, matched Kuroki in combat '''Weaknesses: With the right timing, can be injured while he is forming back to his human form, Using Eternal Sun Burn shortens his life span, can be agitated easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crimson Enku:' Crimson Enku is a mysticker used by Sumiya, one of the Five Pillars of the Qilin Realm. It allows the user wield greatly enhanced pyrokinetic abilities at continuous cost of the user's spiritual energy. This mysticker allows the user to create flames at will which are completely under the wearers control and grants an effect similar to that of a phoenix by transforming the wearers body in to pure flame as shown when sumiya escaped the threads of Tamayu and when Kaine took of Sumiya's head which then grew back through fire. The users body is made of a combination of both coal and ash that they can freely spark to turn intangible. The user can also turn their body part into coal and ash to mix in with the air, which allows them to pull off feats such as setting the targets throat on fire. The drawback to this is that the user must alternate between arms to use techniques, which gives the target the chance to attack while the user reforms their body, if they are smart and quick enough *'Flame Barrier:' Sumiya fires numerous flame heads that are linked together, and continuously swirl around the target that lowers the oxygen concentration lower than 15%, suffocating them *'Fire Arts: Flame Song:' Sumiya fires a large ball of fire at the target. He can also extend and flex his neck around the target to get in a better shot *'Supernatural Fiery Ball (Hitodama Nezumi Hanabi) Rat Fireworks:' Sumiya surrounds his opponent with many floating fireballs which home in on the target simultaneously. With this technique Sumiya is able to burn away the memories of the target on how to use their techniques *'Human Flame Ball :Full Throttle (En Jin Zen Kai) :' Sumiya charges at the opponent covered in flames, the impact causes an explosion that knocks enemies away *'Heat Hut:' By reaching inside chest with both hands, Sumiya pulls out a fireball that grows huge that is fired at the target. The heat from this is enough to kill and fry fish sending them to the waters surface *'Eternal Sun Burn:' Sumiya transforms into a form made of pure flames. He then transforms into a gigantic fireball with multiple flame tentacles, that incinerates the target. It is strong enough to melt a dam and set a bird on fire from a distance. Shortens the users life span. *'Candle of Life:' A final technique used before his death. A flame appears on top of the targets head and stays there permanently . The flame cannot be put out by conventional means. Once the flame burns out on its own, the target will die. The only way to survive this is to transfer the flame to something that has no life *'Blazer Drive:' A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Key: Base Other Gallery Crimson Enku.png sumiyas body.png pain manipulation.png flame barrier.png Flame song.png rat fireworks.png En jin.png heat hut.png eternal sun burn.png candle of life.png Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Thelastvastolorde